


wait for me? (i will)

by forever_trapped_in_my_dreams



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flowers, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_trapped_in_my_dreams/pseuds/forever_trapped_in_my_dreams
Summary: The first time he saw her, the sun was making her bronze skin glow as she danced through a field of flowers. He stayed in the shadows, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but gaze at the woman, the goddess standing in the meadow just on the other side of the treeline.Hades and Persephone throughout time.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of this series. I have a plan for this story (where it's going to go and all that jazz), and as it is, it will probably be around 7-10 chapters. That may change in the future, but I'll let y'all know. If you have any feedback l would love to hear it! Comments give me the motivation to keep writing. :)

The first time he saw her, the sun was making her bronze skin glow as she danced through a field of flowers. He stayed in the shadows, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but gaze at the woman, the  _ goddess _ standing in the meadow just on the other side of the treeline. 

He had taken the path through the forest to visit Demeter and instead stumbled upon this young woman dancing barefoot, eyes closed, a look of pure delight on her face. She was singing something, and he couldn’t help but listen to her sweet voice as it carried to him on the wind. 

He didn’t know how long he’d stood there, but eventually she stopped singing and stood still, panting. Suddenly, she tilted her head and turned toward the trees. “How long were ya plannin’ on starin’ at me, mister?” She looked right at him, and as he stumbled over his words, she gave him a wicked grin. 

“I- you were just- I was…,” he cleared his throat and readjusted his overcoat. “As long as you were planning on singin’ like that, I guess.” She laughed at his words, but he continued, squinting as he stepped into the sunlight. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Persephone. Yours?”

“Hades.” Her eyes widened and she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He stepped closer.

“What’s the king of the underworld doin’ up here? Better yet, what’s a king like you doin’, talkin’ to a girl like me?” She looked up curiously before taking a step towards him. 

“A man can’t just look at a woman ‘cause she’s beautiful?” She smiled at his words.

“Sure. But you an’ me both know that you ain’t no man. And I ain’t just a woman.” Hades cocked his head.

“So you  _ are _ a goddess. Who’s your family?”

“Mama’s name is Demeter. Never knew my pa.” Persephone shrugged and turned back toward the now-fading sunlight. Dusk was coming. 

“Never knew Demeter had a daughter, much less a daughter like you.”

She laughed and glanced over at him. “What’s that s’posed to mean?” 

“Just that you aren’t anything like your ma.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, then,” she said.

“Why’s that?”

“Ma’s a little overprotective.” She grimaced slightly as the sound of someone calling her echoed from the distance. “I should get back. Technically I’m not supposed to be out here, but I couldn’t help it. It’s such a pretty day.”

Hades squinted at the setting sun. “Is it?” Persephone giggled, looking up at him.

“Yes it is, and you’d know it too if you were up here more often.”

“You askin’ me to come see you again?”

“That depends.” She searched his face. “Do you wanna come see me again?”

“Yes.” The call echoed again, this time closer and she took his hands into her own. Her small, soft hands felt foreign in his large calloused ones. 

“Meet me here tomorrow night, when the moon is high. Wait for me here.”

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before turning and melting back into the shadows. “I will.” 

~*~

Persephone climbed out through her window as the moon crept higher in the sky. She had told her mother that she was going to bed early because of a headache. Little did she know that she would be sneaking out to visit the King of the Underworld. 

Persephone had dealt with men before. Many of them were vulgar and obnoxious, but Hades was… different somehow.

And it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that her hand hadn’t stopped tingling from where he kissed her the day before.

“Hades?” She whispered, as she arrived at the spot she had first met him. “Are you there?” Her only reply was a cricket chirping in the tall grass around her. “Hades?” Her heart pounded. 

Maybe he had set her up in order to get a laugh out of her. Maybe he was with her mother and was going to tell her of this act of defiance. Maybe he was--

“You’re lookin’ fine this evening.” She nearly jumped out of her skin at his deep voice. 

“Don’t you know better than to creep up on a girl like that?” She pressed a hand to her chest.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked me to come here in the middle of the night. ‘S not my fault it’s dark out.” Persephone took a moment to look at him. His pale skin was almost translucent in the moonlight. 

"I wasn't sure you'd actually come," she admitted, gazing up into his face. 

"I promised, didn't I? Anyway, I wanted to show ya somethin'." With his words, he held out his hand to her, palm up. At first, Persephone thought he was offering to take her hand, but then she caught a glimpse of the glittering stones in his palm. She gasped, reaching out to touch them. 

"Are these--"

"The dead ain't the only thing I'm king of."

"Oh, Hades, they're beautiful!" As she looked at the glittering gems closer, she saw that they made up a necklace, each stone connected to the others with a delicate silver chain. Mother had never allowed her to have jewelry; claimed it would spoil her. 

"Take it.” She looked up to see him smiling at her.

“Why’re you givin’ these to me?” His eyes twinkled like the stones in his hand.

“Just thought you’d like ‘em.” Carefully, Persephone lifted up the necklace. It glinted as she raised it toward the moonlight. 

“I love ‘em. I’ll wear this every chance I get.” She tucked the necklace into the bodice of her dress and began searching the ground around them. 

“Whatcha lookin’ for? You didn’t lose the necklace already, did you?” Persephone laughed, shaking her head.

“No, I’m looking for something to give  _ you  _ now.”

“Persephone, you don’t have to--”

“I want to, though,” she said as she walked toward a patch of flowers, knelt down, and began digging into the dirt with her hands. Hades followed after her, almost unsure of what to do. “Here,” she said, rising with a red flower in her mud-stained hands.

“What’s it called?” He looked at it curiously.

“‘S called a carnation. They’re a favorite of mine,” she grinned, holding it out for him. “The name means ‘flower of the gods’, so I like to think sometimes that they were ‘specially made for me.” Hades gently took the flower. “The red ones’re also s’posed to stand for love of some kind,” she looked away, twirling one of her curls on her finger, “but that’s just somethin’ the mortals came up with.”

“I love it.” Hades’ words made her look up to see his smile. He leaned down and plucked another of the flowers. He reached this one toward her.

“What’re you-- oh!” Persephone flushed as he tucked the carnation into her hair. His hand lingered inches away from her warm cheek. 

“Persephone.” His playful tone was gone, replaced with admiration. Persephone tried a laugh, tried to pull away, but instead she stepped closer.

“Hades.” She continued to look him in the eye as she took the flower she had given him from his hand and tucked it into his pocket. She let her hand fall onto his chest. His rough hand cupped her cheek. “You plannin’ on kissin’ me?” she teased.

“Do you want me to?” She stood on her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“That answer your question?” She asked as she settled back onto her feet. 

His strong arms wrapped around her, and one of his hands found itself in her hair as he kissed her. And oh, how he kissed her. She could drown in his kisses, in his warm embrace, and not even care.

She pulled away for air after what could have been hours. She couldn’t deny the swell of pride as she looked at the effect she had had on the king of the underworld; tie loose, hair disheveled, pale cheeks flushed. 

“You should go,” he said, chest heaving. “The sun’ll be up soon.”

“What does the sun have to do with anythin’?” She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. After a moment, though, he pulled away.

“Your ma’ll come lookin’ for you.” 

“You’re right,” Persephone sighed. “When can I see you again?”

“I’m not sure when I’ll be able to come back.” Hades looked warily at the sun beginning to peak over the horizon.

“Why don’t you send a message through Hermes? He’s a good friend of mine, and he won’t ask questions.” Hades grinned.

“I will.”

“See you around then,” Persephone winked. She pressed one last kiss to his cheek before turning and running towards home, her heart singing.


	2. Come Home With Me (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades proposes in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter. Also I am so sorry that I haven't posted for a month hehe. I've been dealing with some mental health stuff so it'll probably be a while before the next chapter is posted (just a heads up). Anyways, I felt awful leaving y'all with nothing, so here is a little parting present until I can get things under control :D

Hades continued to visit her as often as he could. Persephone was all-consuming; every time he held her in his arms he felt a weight upon his shoulders. It seemed to say 'What are you thinking? You don't deserve her.' 

He pushed away the feeling and went to see her anyway. 

They were lying together under the shade of a large tree, but all he could do was stare as she went on and on about the flowers she was planning on growing under this tree. “It’s one of my favorite trees ‘round here. It makes the perfect covering for all my flowers that are more inclined toward the dark.”

“It’s a nice tree,” he agreed. He turned his head to look at her, still gazing up at the leaves blowing in the wind above them. “I didn’t know there were any flowers that would grow in shade.”

“Oh, but there are!” She sat up and buried her fingers into the dirt. The grass around them bloomed with flowers; pink flowers unfolded into bright blossoms, purple flowers draped themselves over the tree trunk, and so many more. He sat up fully, enraptured by the sight surrounding him.

Persephone giggled, but it quickly turned into full on laughter. “What?” He asked, laughing a bit himself now as she tossed her head back in amusement.

“I just-- I never seen anyone so shocked by a handful of begonias.” He took a moment to just  _ look  _ at her. She was catching her breath now, cheeks tinged with a beauty that could rival the roses in Demeter’s gardens. Her eyes were alight, thrown with golden flecks as the sun glinted through gaps between the leaves. One of the sleeves on her dress had slipped down her arm and her collar hung open, inviting him to look closer. 

He cleared his throat and glanced away.

“Oh c’mon Hades,” she teased as she readjusted her sleeve. “I show a little skin and suddenly you’re actin’ like a prude.”

“I’m just tryin’ to respect your boundaries, that’s all.” 

“What boundaries?” She scoffed. “I never turned down any of your advances, not one.” 

“‘S not like I’ve made many of those,” he said, glancing over at her. It was true. He’d tried to let her make the decision. Didn’t want her taking him just because he made it clear he liked her.

“Maybe it’s my turn.” She had a defiant look in her eye, and moved closer, as if to spite him. 

“What’re you doin’?” 

“I’m makin’ an advance on ya. Ain’t it obvious?” She swung a leg over his waist and was straddling him in moments. 

“Persephone,” he said, bringing his hands to her waist. She leaned into his touch.

“Hades,” she smiled. “So,” she cocked her head, “what’re we gonna do about this little thing ‘tween the two of us?” 

She leaned down and kissed him then, not even waiting for his answer. He groaned when her hands found their way into his hair and he felt her smile against him. She moved one of her hands to his chest and slowly leaned forward until he was lying down. 

Her dark hair curtained around them, making him feel like they were the only two people in the entire world. He wished he could lie here forever, with Persephone kissing him like that, but he could sense the sun setting. 

"I should go…," he murmured. She huffed and sat up, leaving her hands on his chest. 

"You always have to go so soon," she complained.

"I am king of the underworld, you know. I got a job to do." He dragged his hands along her legs until he found the place where her skirt ended. His fingers ran gently along the hem of her dress and he felt her shiver.

"Can't you stay longer? I’d let you keep touchin’ me like that,” she grinned. “Might even touch you back a bit.” Persephone was staring at his lips now.

“You could always come home with me,” he said absently. Her gaze snapped straight up to his own.

“'Scuse me?” Hades chuckled.

“Marry me.” She stared at him, shocked. He waved his hand, “You don’t have to say yes--” She kissed him then.

“Yes,” she said when she pulled away.

“Listen, you shouldn’t be so hasty. It’s dark down there. ‘S not like it is up here with the sun and the wind and all that.” 

“But you don’t mind it.” 

“It took a lot of gettin’ used to.” He grimaced remembering his first century in the dark. Lonely, cold. Would it be so wrong to have her with him there?

“It wouldn’t be so bad. I got my flowers, don’t I?” She gestured to the pink flowers that were currently winding their way up the trunk of the tree. “‘Sides, I wouldn’t mind it so much if I was with you.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” The only word he could use to describe her smile was ‘sweet’. “Take me home with you.”


End file.
